


Like Father, Like Son.

by awrittendisaster



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awrittendisaster/pseuds/awrittendisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one shot involving, Dwalin and Kili.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Father, Like Son.

It had been many years since Dis, daughter of Thrain had passed. Her memory lived on in those who knew her, only by the memories they could reminisce on. However her own legacy was continued through her two sons, Fili and Kili.  
Dis had died from a sickness that had filled her body shortly after the deaths of her brother Frerin and the father of her sons. The sudden loses of those she loved so dearly, drove the female Dwarf into such a turmoil state that she made her way back to the stone with them within a matter of months. This left her eldest brother, Thorin Oakenshield to be sole carer for her children. 

Having lost everyone in his family, Thorin was resilient of caring for his nephews, he could not help but see his dearest sister in each of their eyes every time he looked at them. Although he loved both Fili and Kili he still could not cope with having to have such a large responsibility on his shoulders after the events he had been through. Only trusting a select few Dwarves, Thorin called upon one of his fathers loyalist friends, Balin and his own best friend, Dwalin, each the sons of Fundin to help with the raising of the two young Princes.  
Each Dwarf accepted to part take in the raising of the Dwarflings, each taking different roles in their years of growing up. Balin helped teach each heir how to read and write along with classes with Thorin on how to be a royal. Whereas Dwalin being highly respected as a warrior Dwarf and Guardsman taught each Dwarf simple survival skills and trained with both Princes individually.

Time never stood still, the two brothers where only as tall as their uncle Thorin's shins when he was left to raise them both. Fili's golden hair shaping his chubby face to only make him look cute rather than majestic like his uncle, whereas Kili was born with hair like his mothers, a deep brown, sultry in shade and was finer than his brothers. As the years progressed, Fili and Kili began to show different interests and traits. Fili was more interested in throwing knives as a weapon of choice, much to his Uncle's delight. However young Kili preferred a bow and arrow as his weapon of choice, when he was in his early thirty's Kili had been out in the woods with Dwalin and had been practicing his archery skills when Thorin had came to watch. Seeing his nephew with a bow and arrow, caused Thorin to see red and made his feelings clear.  
"I FORBID THIS! NO MORE! YOU ARE NOT TO PART TAKE IN SUCH AN ELFISH SKILL!"  
The outburst had startled both Dwalin and Kili, "DWALIN! TEACH HIM HOW TO WIELD YOUR WARHAMMER AT ONCE!" with that final order, Thorin had turned and left in such a hurry that Dwalin was left with a very terrified and shaken heir. 

"I.." Tears filled Kili's large eyes as he dropped his bow and looked up at Dwalin, his body shaking, he didn't understand why his Uncle was so angry at him. "I didn't mean to upset him.." It was no good, Kili couldn't hold back his tears no longer, they began to fall down his cheeks before he flung himself at the tall, balding Dwarf before him. He'd known him for as long as he could remember and had always seen him more as a father figure rather than a teacher, he looked up to Dwalin as role model. His small arms wrapped around Dwalin's large body and gripped tightly as he sobbed into the furs of the elder Dwarfs coat.

"Kili..don't listen to him lad, he's only jealous that you can do something he has no patience for." Dwalin tried to comfort Kili, wrapping his arms around the Dwarf and rubbing his back in circles to try and calm him. It had worked when he was a small child, Fili had decided to scare the poor Prince, jumping out from behind a pillar and giving Kili such a fright he dropped his toy and smashed it. That day had ended with Balin and Dwalin spending hours on teaching both the heirs how to apologise and make up, along with what was right and wrong. 

Kili sighed at Dwalin's hand on his back, it always made all his worries and fears, any up building tension leave him. He glanced up at the elder Dwarf with a subtle smile on his face, although Dwalin wasn't looking at him, he could see the worry and tension in the jaw of the Dwarf. Closing his eyes Kili nuzzled into Dwalin's furs and mumbled, "Love you Da... Mister Dwalin." He hoped Dwalin didn't catch his slip up of words. 

"Aye I love ya too laddy." Dwalin smiled as he glanced down at the young Dwarf in his arms, giving him a gentle pat on the back. 

Dwalin's eyes snapped open, his hand was still touching over the stone, engraved on the tomb was Kili's name. Small tears had been falling down the aging Dwarfs cheeks as he remembered one of his memories with the young Prince. It had been so many years since Kili alongside his brother Fili and also Thorin had been taken back to the stone. As a sign of mutual respect and a need to feel close to his family and friends, Dwalin regularly went to the resting places of his loved ones but always remembered a different flashback every time. It touched him how that days was that of him and Kili, and the day he was almost called Father. Standing up Dwalin tapped the tombstone once last time before he spoke. "See ya soon my lad." With that Dwalin turned and walked away from their resting grounds to go back to his duties, far from there.


End file.
